Merci d'être enfin là
by SNAPESSLOVE
Summary: C'est Severus qui découvre qu'Harry est amoureux.. De lui. SSHP
1. Chapter 1

Comme c'est un retour abrupte, cette fic se veut un one shot sans trop de détail.. mais comme je dis toujours, on verra avec le temps :P

**Merci d'être là**

Par _SNAPESSLOVE_

Il y avait bien une heure que le couvre feu avait sonné dans tout Poudlard. C'était l'après-guerre, Harry était revenu à Poudlard pour s'y loger le temps de se trouver un endroit bien à lui, mais dans le monde magique, à 18 ans ce n'est pas facile de démarrer sa propre vie quand on a toujours été encadré, même en ayant sauvé le monde.

Il se tenait là, tout seul dans une classe du premier sous-sol, à genoux... Les mains couvrant son visage il pleurait en silence contre le mur ou était accroché le tableau servant à écrire à la craie. Tout ce qu'on pouvait entendre était son souffle hoquetant et des petits sanglots de rien du tout qui perçaient le silence du couloir adjacent. Pourquoi Harry pleurait-il? Pourquoi, d'abord, était-il là au lieu d'être dans sa chambre?

Lilililililiilililililiilililililil

Le lendemain, n'ayant rien de plus à faire que de consulter les gazettes pour se trouver un logis, Harry prit un café et monta pour s'assoir dans l'escalier principal à l'extérieur. Le élèves étaient en cours et le silence était bon le matin, l'air doux soufflait sur sa peau qui bronzait lentement au soleil éclatant d'une journée qui s'annonçait paisible. Toute la journée Harry pensait, rêvassait et aidait le nouveau directeur en allant porter des choses aux professeurs. Il devait se tenir occuper pour ne pas succomber à l'ennui.

-Professeur Drake, voici le document que vous aviez demandé.

-Oh merci Harry. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?

-Ça va bien, je vous remercie de votre attention. Passez une bonne journée. Dit-il avant de remonter au bureau du directeur pour voir s'il n'y avait pas d'autres services à rendre.

-Monsieur, est-ce que vous aviez encore besoin de moi?

-Ah Harry! Non, merci énormément de ton aide, tu peux disposer et prendre ta journée pour t'amuser un peu.

Le jeune adulte retourna donc flâner un peu partout. Il trouva à la bibliothèque de quoi s'occuper l'esprit pendant quelques heures, jusqu'au dîner ou il ne s'empressa pas trop de se rendre, la faim ne le tiraillait pas. Assis avec les professeurs, Harry mangeait lentement et parfois causait avec eux mais sans plus. On aurait dit qu'il était un peu... Dépressif. Tous les professeurs semblaient bien s'adonner et parlaient joyeusement entre eux. C'est alors que le directeur éclata de rire avec quelques professeurs autour de lui, notre beau jeune homme se leva presque en sanglots et se précipita vers la sortie d'un pas de course. Tous les enseignants se regardèrent étrangement encore une fois, parce que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Harry avait démontré une attitude bizarre et soudaine comme celle-là.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de ces professeurs qui connaissaient Harry, on pouvait les compter sur les doigts d'une main; Le directeur, le professeur Snape, la prof de botanique et Ron, mais Ron était toujours à l'extérieur du pays pour affaires, il s'occupait des relations inter-écoles et justement il n'y était pas.

-Il faudrait bien que quelqu'un veille à savoir ce qui ne va pas chez Harry. S'exclama la prof de botanique.

-Si cela vous préoccupe tant, madame, pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas vous-même? Demanda Snape.

-Oui, j'y penserai car il doit avoir un problème et tout maux se guérit. Dit-elle en souriant.

-Je suis certain que vous trouverai quelque chose. Ajouta Snape.

Oui, après la guerre Snape avait quelque peu laissé son antipathie de côté pour adopter un comportement un peu plus sociable, sans devenir aimable bien entendu. Il avait beaucoup moins de difficultés à répondre à des commentaires inutiles de façon posée, sans prendre tous le monde pour des tartes écervelées. Fallait croire que sa quasi mort l'avait rendu plus... Humain.

Bref, le détail qui nous intéresse dans cette histoire, c'est le soir venu...

Alors qu'Harry était dans cette classe en train de pleurer on se savait pour quelle raison, Snape passa par là et le vit dans cet état. Il ne dit rien et l'observa pendant quelques minutes avant de continuer sa ronde. Harry ne l'avait pas remarqué et continuait à déverser sa mystérieuse peine contre le mur sans se douter qu'une fois de plus, Snape allait repasser par là et encore regarder s'il pleurait toujours...

-Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose? Chuchota le professeur, les mains derrière le dos.

Harry se releva à une vitesse fulgurante avant de répondre, tout en s'essuyant les yeux, nerveux...

-Non, ça va. J'ai juste un petit soucis qui n'est pas des plus importants, laissez tomber je m'excuse que vous m'ayez vu dans une telle situation.

-Tous les professeurs commencent à se poser des questions sur votre comportement, Potter. Vous semblez souvent en peine ou quelque chose du genre. Si quelque chose vous tracasse vraiment, n'hésitez pas à en parler à quelqu'un, d'accord? Ajouta Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui. Excusez-moi. Rétorqua-t-il en passant tout près pour sortir de la classe et se rendre trois pièces plus loin, à sa chambre de fortune.

Le noir professeur n'en fit pas plus une histoire que ça et revint dans ses quartiers, non loin. Le plus étrange dans ce moment, c'est qu'à aucun moment ni Snape ni Harry n'eurent l'air de vouloir s'affronter. D'accord il ne le faisaient plus aussi évidement, mais pourtant subsistaient des pointes d'ironies dans leurs propos quand ils se parlaient. La peine d'Harry avait dû faire en sorte que Snape se retienne, qui savait!

Lililiilliililiililiiilil

Le lendemain au dîner Harry y était, l'air normal... Jusqu'à ce que Snape le regarde pour voir s'il avait une once de tristesse restante. Il avait l'air de bien aller jusque là. Quand Snape baissa la tête en avant en fronçant un tout petit peu les sourcils pour souligner l'évidence, voulant savoir si tout allait bien, Harry se leva de table à nouveau et partit rapidement, l'air démoli.

-Mais pourqu... Fut coupé le directeur par le bruit de la chaise de Snape qui recula brusquement.

Snape franchit la même porte qu'Harry à peu près à la même vitesse que ce dernier et le rattrapa non loin. Il l'arrêta en lui saisissant une manche.

-Attendez! Fit-il, l'air hésitant. -Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

-Oh sauf votre respect, ce n'est pas vraiment de vos affaires. Répondit-il d'une voix fragile.

-Vous devriez en parler je vous répète.

-Professeur Sna... S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi. Insista Harry en bougeant brusquement le bras pour se liberer.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous règlerez ce qui vous tracasse, Potter... Et si ça soulève des questions chez mes collègues, alors ça en soulève tout autant pour moi. Vous êtes ici parce qu'on vous a donné un toit temporaire, alors un peu de reconnaissance et essayez d'éclaircir tout ceci.

-Si vous voulez. Je vais vous l'dire! Cracha Harry d'un ton sec et dépourvu d'émotion.

-Allons dans mon bureau.

-Non, pas maintenant, je vais venir vous voir après les cours. Après, je ne veux pas que ça s'ébruite.

-Bien, comme vous voulez.

Ililililllilililililiilililil

Et bien le soir venu, Harry se rendit effectivement dans les quartiers de Snape comme il l'avait dit. Il frappa tranquillement quatre ou cinq coups puis attendit qu'on lui ouvre. Snape vint l'accueillir comme toujours, froidement, mais avec un soupçon de compassion.

-Je sais que je vais sûrement avoir à vous travailler un peu pour que vous me disiez vraiment ce qui ne va pas alors, voulez-vous quelque chose à boire?

-Avec plaisir. Dit Harry, souriant inhabituellement.

Pendant que Severus était parti chercher tout ça, Harry en profita pour regarder cet appartement... Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, seulement une touche de confort était présente à cause de la couleur rouge vin des murs de pierres trop vieux et remplis de matières fereuses. L'homme revint avec de quoi les relaxer et prit place sur le même canapé, mais seulement à l'autre extrémité. Le professeur savait y faire, il n'alla pas droit au but en commençant...

-Vos recherches d'appartements avancent?

-Pas vraiment, c'est toujours trop grand pour une seule personne, je veux quelque chose de confortable, mais pas immense. Vous ne devez pas savoir de quoi je parle vue la taille de votre coin personnel...

-Et bien disons que c'est effectivement trop grand pour moi, mais je m'y suis fait avec le temps.

-Je vois.

Il y eut un grand moment de silence, tout les deux savaient pourquoi ils étaient là, mais ce fut le plus âgé qui prit la parole à ce sujet en premier.

-Tous se font du soucis pour vous, Potter... Y compris moi-même...

-Je sais, j'ai remarqué je ne suis pas aveugle.

-Je vous sens triste, ou je me trompe?

-Non vous visez juste, comme toujours.

-Quelle en est la raison?

-Je ne sais trop ou j'en suis dans ma vie, voyez j'ai fait tout ça et maintenant il n'y a plus rien je... Je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer. C'est comme un grand vide en moi. Expliqua-t-il, les larmes aux yeux. -Mais il y a bien une chose qui me tracasse plus que les autres et c'est pourtant la moins importante.

-Tout est important, tout.

-Je sais... Avoua-t-il en baissant la tête pour regarder son verre.

-Tendez-moi votre main. Ordonna Snape en lui montrant sa main vide prête à accueillir la sienne.

Harry posa sa main dans celle de l'homme et ce dernier se mit à exercer une pression qui n'était pas agréable du tout dans la paume.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Demanda Harry, les yeux plissés de douleur.

-Êtes-vous tristes juste en ce moment?

-Oui, mais là vous me faites mal!

-Vous voyez, même quand on vous présente un problème plus évident qu'un autre, les moins évidents continuent à agir... C'est un tout, les grands comme les petits soucis font partie intégrale du résultat final, voire votre total désintérêt face à la joie. Fini-t-il en lâchant la main d'un coup.

-Ce n'est pas du désintérêt c'est plutôt...

-Du désespoir? Du désespoir face à une situation que vous ne savez gérer?

Silence. Harry savait qu'il ne fallait pas tout dire, pour sa propre estime et pour celle de Snape.

-Pourquoi sortir de votre chambre pour aller pleurer dans la salle de cours juste à côté? Pourquoi ce besoin de prendre le risque d'être vu?

-Je n'en sais ri...

-Pour être vu! Il n'y a rien d'autre pour expliquer cela, Potter. Pour être vu par qui?

-Mais je n'ai pas...

-Par qui? Moi? Ça j'en doute. Pleurer la porte ouverte dans une salle directement à côté de la mienne vous a peut-être fait croire que j'allais alerter quelqu'un pour venir vous aider? Non attendez ne dites rien, vous avez un chagrin parce que votre ancienne vie vous manque et les seuls qui sont susceptible de vous voir à ces heures tardives sont ceux qui peuvent comprendre ce fait? Ah ou mieux encore, vous avez...

-NON! Ce n'est rien de cela, arrêtez de supposer.

-Je vous aide, j'énumère n'importe quoi pour vous énerver afin que vous crachiez le morceau.. Mais ça ne marche visiblement pas. Si vous m'avez proposé de venir me voir de votre plein gré c'est parce que vous allez me le dire, n'est-ce pas?

-N.. Non... Finalement ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que cela. Excusez-moi je vais aller dans ma chambre. Fit Harry en se levant pour disparaître en quelques secondes, laissant un Snape sous l'incompréhension.

Illilililiilililillililililill

Le lendemain matin, Harry prenait doucement son petit déjeuner en avance pendant que les professeurs commençaient à prendre place à la grande table. La tête reposant sur une main, jouant dans son assiette de l'autre avec sa fourchette, il était pensif.

-Bonjour Harry. Fit le directeur en lui faisant un petit sourire en coin.

-B'jour... Marmonna-t-il comme réponse sans même lever les yeux.

Le directeur fit une moue détestable en recevant cette réponse et commença à manger lui aussi, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs.

-Harry, tu sais que la rentrée approche et que Poudlard grouillera de vie d'ici peu. J'aimerais te proposer quelque chose. S'exclama le directeur devant tous avant de prendre une gorgée de café.

Le jeune homme leva soudainement les yeux, le vieil homme avait capté son attention.

-De quoi s'agit-il, monsieur?

-Et bien, le professeur Snape m'a fait part de tes difficultés à trouver un logement bien à toi.

Regard noir d'Harry vers Severus. Le directeur poursuivit...

-Que dirais-tu d'habiter ici tout à fait sans frais en échange d'un petit service?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, mais que pouvait bien vouloir le vieux en retour?

-Quel genre de service?

-Harry, accepterais-tu de devenir professeur pour les premières années?

Il eut un choc, mais une question resta à poser...

-Professeur de quoi?

Les autres professeurs aussi se tournèrent tous vers le directeur, personne n'avait été mis au courant de cette proposition et cela soulevait beaucoup de questions, il n'y avait qu'à regarder leurs yeux! Snape sentit son cœur se retourner à plusieurs reprises, le vieux n'allait pas donner le poste qu'il voulait depuis toujours à Potter?! Pas le poste de professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal? Bien qu'il n'y ait plus de danger, ce cours demeurait un essentiel pour contrer tout mauvais sorciers aux idées un peu dangereuses. Snape tendit l'oreille, appréhendant la suggestion avec torpeur...

-Encore une fois ceci n'est qu'une suggestion sujette à commentaires de la part de tous et chacun d'entre nous ici présents, mais je sais combien le professeur Snape est débordé depuis des années à cause du cours le plus complexe qui soit donné ici. Je te propose donc un poste de professeur de potions, pour libérer Severus des premières années et je sais très bien que ton niveau en potion te permet au moins d'enseigner les bases simples de cette matière.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de dire une connerie avant de penser à sa réponse...

-Devrai-je prendre des cours de rattrapage avec le professeur Snape pour ce qui est d'adopter une attitude tout à fait détestable?

Mais sa blague n'eut pas l'effet escompté, enfin... Pas de la part du concerné qui le fusilla des yeux même si à l'intérieur, Snape trouvait cette blague plutôt juste...

-Je suis certain que Severus n'aura pas d'objections si tu y tiens vraiment. Sourit l'homme avant de continuer sur un ton plus sérieux... - Mais plus sérieusement Harry, est-ce que cela te semble correct comme proposition? Ajouta-t-il.

-Sauf votre respect professeur, est-ce que cette proposition cache un détail?

-Oui Harry et avant que tu n'acceptes, laisse-moi t'en parler. Si le professeur Snape est d'accord, tu pourra aussi lui porter assistance lors de ses autres cours en tant qu'aide. Lui sortir les ingrédients, faire les listes au tableau, ramasser les copies etc...

Snape lui, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles bien qu'il trouvait l'idée de se débarrasser des premières années excellente. Il se tourna vers Harry pour ajouter quelque chose...

-Potter, j'étais tout aussi ignorant que vous à propos de cette proposition et sachez juste une chose... Vous n'êtes et ne serez plus un élève à mes yeux alors voilà, vous serez traité comme cela l'est demandé, en tant que professeur et aide. Je n'ai pas l'intention de reprendre votre manière de travailler ou de vous dire quoi faire et si vous avez besoin d'aide ou de conseils suivant la matière, il ne faudra pas hésiter à venir m'en parler, je serai là pour ça.

Harry était presque bouche bée, enfin le professeur Snape allait le traiter comme un égal... C'était presque incroyable, trop beau pour être vrai. Il n'aimait certes pas les potions, mais c'était un bon plan; Habiter Poudlard en échange d'enseigner et ce, avec un encadrement s'il le souhaitait. Il se tourna vers le directeur...

-Je crois que c'est une bonne offre, monsieur. Je l'accepte.

Le directeur fit un sourire satisfait et lança un regard amusé à Severus qui lui fit signe en retour, pour le remercier.

-Potter, quand vous serez prêt, venez me voir je vous montrerai un peu comment bâtir un plan de cours à partir de ce qui est à enseigner en première année, de là vous serez libre de faire comme bon vous semble.

-Bien professeur. Répondit le jeune enseignant.

-Albus, merci. C'est apprécié. Dit Snape en faisant un rictus dénué de haine.

Harry se leva brusquement et sortit de table, l'air démoli encore une fois.

-Quoi? Il y a quelque chose de pas bien dans cette proposition que je n'ai pas remarqué? Fit le directeur.

-Non, ce doit être autre chose. Répondit Snape en se levant pour suivre Harry. -Je m'en charge. Lança-t-il avant de disparaître.

-Potter! Cria Snape en marchant rapidement derrière la gamin, le rattrapant peu à peu.

Le concerné se retourna, mais sans plus, son regard se sauva à la fenêtre et y resta planté.

-Potter, mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas bon sang?

-Oh professeur Snape, ne vous inquiétez donc pas à propos de cela. Fit-il, las.

-Ne pas m'inquiéter? Nous venons d'apprendre en même temps que nous sommes collègues à partir de maintenant, si quelque chose vous tracasse, je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre, va falloir m'en parler.

-Hmmm... Soupira Harry en passant un doigt dans la buée qui recouvrait les carreaux, le regard vide et rêveur à la fois.

-Ça me fait bizarre que vous me parliez sans me cracher vos paroles... Lança Harry tout à fait sans réfléchir, ne lâchant pas dehors des yeux.

Severus leva un sourcil, puis s'approcha du jeune enseignant pour jeter un coup d'œil dehors par réflexe lui aussi.

-Si je peux me permettre, professeur Potter... Dit-il amusé avant de continuer... -Ne faites pas comme Trelawney, sinon vos élèves risquent de couler le cours...

Harry tourna la tête en direction de Snape qui se tenait juste à côté à sa droite.

-C'est votre premier conseil?

-Absolument.

-Merci. Dit-il avant de partir de son côté, pensif plus que jamais, laissant un Snape complètement incompréhensif planté devant la fenêtre, la figure en point d'interrogation.

Ilililiilililililililililililililil

-Moi... Professeur de potions hahahaha! Qui l'aurait cru un jour? En tout cas pas moi! Se dit Harry en s'habillant ce matin-là.

Après le petit déjeuner il allait aller voir Snape pour en finir avec cette histoire de plan de cours, histoire de s'amuser à monter lui-même le cours. Bizarrement il avait hâte de construire tout seul les cours. Peut-être que c'était la motivation d'enseigner à des jeunes ses savoirs à lui, d'autant plus qu'il savait qu'il y avait des jeune qui n'avaient jamais vu de magie de leur vie. Il n'allait pas faire comme Snape, oh non. Harry allait s'arranger pour que ses élèves adorent les potions, aussi les préparer à Snape... Car la transition de lui pour aller avec Snape l'année d'après allait être un choc pour eux et certains ne pourraient pas s'en remettre! Ces pensées l'amusèrent un instant puis il descendit à la grande salle pour manger, là ou tous les professeurs l'attendaient.

-Bonjour professeur Harry Potter. Fit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire.

Se faire appeler professeur, à 18 ans, lui faisait plaisir depuis que Snape l'avait fait la veille.

-Bonjour professeur Dumbledore. Dit-il avant de saluer le reste. -Madame, professeur Drake, professeur Snape...

-Professeur Harry.

-Professeur Harry.

Le saluèrent-ils.

-Professeur Potter. Fit Snape à la suite des autres.

Le déjeuner se passa bien, en fin de compte. Tous bavardèrent de tout et de rien, tranquillement et à la fin ils allèrent faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Harry dû interrompre le départ de Snape pour lui demander une chose...

-Professeur Snape, attendez s'il vous plaît. Le professeur en question ne s'arrêta pas.

-Vous pouvez me parler tout en marchant puisque nous allons dans la même direction.

-Oui, justement.. Ne pourrions-nous pas aller au même endroit par le fait même?

-Vous voulez dire? Fit Snape.

-Et bien j'aimerais beaucoup faire ce plan de cours pour pouvoir y travailler ensuite, seul.

-Sans problèmes alors, venez dans mon bureau dans 22 minutes.

22? Harry connaissait les bizarreries de Snape, mais là 22 minutes c'était du n'importe quoi.

-Oui d'accord. Répondit-il tout de même en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Alors 22 minutes plus tard...

-Entrez.

Ledit interpellé fit.

-Asseyez-vous. Dit Snape en lui tirant une chaise à côté de lui.

Snape sortit des bouquins, des notes et un paquet de parchemins.

-Alors voilà, dans ce cours, vous vous en souvenez sûrement... ETC

Le professeur énuméra toute les différentes chose qu'Harry allait devoir enseigner durant l'année qui allait suivre, lui montrant toutes ses notes qu'Harry nota lui-même sur dans carnet. Cela prit environ deux heures pour que Snape finisse de tout lui dire en détail...

-Alors voilà dans quel ordre les différents sujets doivent être enseignés, il n'en tiens qu'à vous de respecter cet ordre tout en appliquant cela de la manière dont vous voulez. Avez-vous des questions?

-Non cela me semble clair. Dit Harry en refermant son carnet.

-Bien. Dit Snape en se levant pour serrer la main d'Harry. -Potter, bienvenue dans l'équipe et bonne chance. Dit-il froidement avant de lâcher sa poigne ferme sur celle d'Harry.

-Merci... Merci beaucoup. Fit Harry avant d'afficher une mine plutôt triste, voire très triste, puis disparu dans un soupir qui en disait long sur son mal-être.

Snape soupira aussi, se disant que si Potter ne réglait pas son problème, cela allait se faire ressentir dans son enseignement. Il ne voulait pas hériter d'étudiants mal formés... Son devoir était de parler à Harry pour savoir et surtout, trouver une solution à tout ça.

La rentrée était prévue pour dans 2 jours et Harry commençait à angoisser un peu, il ne se sentait pas prêt à faire face à des étudiants qui ne savaient rien de Poudlard, enfin, de la manière dont fonctionnaient les cours, ça allait de soit. Il avait peur de ne pas s'y prendre de la bonne manière, déjà le fait d'être devant un public c'était une idée qui lui faisait peur.

Lililiililililililillililiilil

-Professeur Snape! S'exclama Harry en voyant celui qu'il cherchait non loin de la bibliothèque.

-Potter...

-Je crois que je n'y arriverai pas. Dit-il, abattu.

-Pourquoi cela?

-Et bien... J'ai peur, j'ai le trac.

-C'est tout à fait normal. Tous les professeurs appréhendent le début des cours, ce n'est pas un fait nouveau.

-Vous aussi? Risqua Harry.

-Disons que vous connaissez mon point de vue sur les élèves, je ne les vois pas comme un public à conquérir, personnellement.

-C'est exactement ce que je ressens en fait.

-Vous n'avez pas à séduire vos élèves, faites preuve de maturité devant eux. Vous n'avez pas non plus à les impressionner, ni les faire rire ou autre. Vous verrez, ils s'adapteront à vous, il ne faut pas que ce soit le contraire.

-Que voulez-vous dire? Demanda Harry.

-Vous voyez, si vous faites des blagues ou que vous rendez votre cours trop amusant... Certes les élèves auront hâte d'aller en cours avec vous, mais vous encouragerez les plus ouverts d'entre eux à faire ou dire des sottises. Si vous êtes nerveux et que cela paraît, vos élèves ne seront pas sûr d'eux inconsciemment et vous tricoterai des individus incertains en potions.

-Comment dois-je être alors?

-Naturel, mais avec un peu de retenue. Je vous connais Potter, ne rendez pas la matière inoffensive à leur yeux. Soyez sérieux surtout, c'est un point très important.

-Je vois ce que vous voulez dire à présent. Est-ce que je peux me permettre une question un peu plus discrète? Osa le jeune professeur.

-Je ne suis pas si dur en dehors de mon temps d'enseignement, si c'est ce que vous vouliez savoir, je ne le suis pas non plus si je n'ai pas affaire à des élèves. Sauf votre respect, ma vie personnelle s'arrête là pour les autres.

Harry compris qu'il ne fallait pas poser plus de questions d'ordre personnelles.

-Oui je comprends tout à fait.

Snape lui fit un signe de salut poli et Harry partit rapidement, l'air malheureux encore. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui? Snape sentait qu'il allait vite en avoir assez de ces agissements bizarres qui semblaient survenir seulement quand il était autour. Comme si Harry cherchait à exprimer quelque chose que seul Snape saurait s'il insistait un peu plus.

Illiilililiilililililililil

La rentrée.

Grâce à la manigance du directeur pour alléger le fardeau de Snape, deux cours de potions pouvaient être donnés en même temps et c'est exactement comment commença la première journée de classes. Snape, dans sa classe de troisièmes et Harry... Qui était planté devant ses étudiants sans mot dire, terrorisé pendant que ceux-ci bavardaient bien fort. Il les regardait sans savoir comment commencer, comment faire pour qu'ils se taisent? Son souvenir de sa première année ne ressemblait pas à ça.. Il se souvenait de son premier cours de potion ou tous était plus silencieux que des murs. Plus il ne faisait rien, plus il était nerveux, plus il paniquait en d'autres mots.

-SILENCE! Hurla-t-il, si fort que tous furent sonnés et plus un mot ne retentit dans la salle.

Réalisant que toute l,attention était sur lui.. Harry paniqua et sortit de la salle. Juste à côté, dans la salle de classe de Snape, la porte était ouverte et l'homme regardait en direction d'Harry, l'air complètement surpris d'avoir entendu ce cri épouvantable. L'homme fit signe à Harry de s'approcher en se dirigeant vers la porte lui aussi.

-Potter, mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai paniqué. Dit-il anxieux.

-Retournez immédiatement dans cette classe et commencez-moi ce cours!

-Je ne peux pas.

-Vos livres, page 3, commencez à lire! Cracha Snape en sortant de sa classe.

Il empoigna Harry par le bras et l'amena avec lui dans sa classe de premières années.

-Votre attention! Fit Snape devant les nouveaux élèves fraîchement départis dans leur maisons. -Voici Harry Potter, votre professeur de potions. C'est lui qui vous enseignera cette matière complexe tout au long de l'année. Si vous n'êtes pas attentif vous coulerez c'est aussi simple que ça.

Harry était attentif à ce que disait Snape, l'homme était d'un calme affolant.

-Maintenant, je vous laisse débuter votre année et le premier qui fait quoi que ce soit de contraire aux règles tel que bavarder, somnoler ou autre... Il se prend retenue sévère, le professeur Potter se chargera d'envoyer les fautifs dans mon bureau et croyez-moi, ce ne sera pas pour s'amuser! Professeur Potter, veuillez procéder. Finit Snape en quittant la salle.

Harry se sentait observé plus que jamais, mais y alla tout de même en se rappelant le professeur Snape, sans l'imiter bien sûre!

-Comme vous allez vous en rendre compte, ce cours est d'une importance primordiale et les échecs ne seront pas tolérés, ils seront réprimandés par des rattrapages jusqu'à ce que la matière soit bien assimilée. Comme l'a dit le professeur Snape, j'attends de vous une attention des plus impeccables à partir de maintenant... etc etc...

-C'est vrai que c'est vous Harry Potter? LE Harry Potter? Demanda un élève.

-Oui c'est bien moi.

Et il dû avoir un tintement dans la tête, mais ce fut plus fort que lui...

-5 points en moins pour Gryffondor, on ne m'interrompt pas, encore moins pour des sujets qui n'ont rien à voir avec le cours.

Son rictus intérieur, son premier, fut récompensé par une confiance qui s'installa en lui immédiatement. Il accomplit son premier cours avec brio, dans l'attention qu'il avait demandé. Le professeur Snape l'avait écouté de loin et afficha un air satisfait, presque un sourire de fierté.

-Potter, mes respects.

Surpris d'entendre cela de la bouche de Snape, Harry devint pâle.

-Merci.

-Le reste de l'année ne devrait plus vous causer de problèmes maintenant.

-Oui, merci d'avoir imposé l'ordre dès le début.

-Je n'y suis pour rien, je vous ai simplement ouvert la porte et j'avoue que ce que j'ai entendu depuis ma classe m'a donné confiance pour l'avenir. Sourit-il presque.

-Merci, cela me... me rassure. Ajouta Harry avant de partir, sur le point de pleurer.

-Rahh Potter, Potter... Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche... Marmonna Snape pour lui-même en le regardant partir, découragé.

Lilililillilililililiilil

Le soir venu, on cogna à la porte du bureau de Snape...

-Entrez.

-Professeur Snape, j'aimerais vérifier une information avec vous. Fit Harry en entrant, hésitant.

-Faites.

-Nous avions convenu que le premier cours, après celui d'informations d'hier, devait comporter la concoction d'un mélange inoffensif sans effets, pour préparer les élèves à comment suivre des étapes lors de fabrication de potions, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui c'est bien cela.

-Il n'a pas été question d'ingrédients, alors je me demandais si...

-Vous leur donnez n'importe quoi qui n'a pas d'effets. Faites-leur faire avec pour base de l'eau, ensuite libre a vous de leur faire moudre du poivre et du sel, ou encore déchiqueter des feuilles de laurier...

-Hmm.. Ça va finir en soupe tout ça...

Snape ne pu s'empêcher de sourire sur ce coup-là. En effet il venait carrément de lui donner des ingrédients comestibles.

-Alors aucun danger de leur faire avaler par la suite, en plus si ça a bon goût... Je suggère d'y mettre beaucoup de piments forts alors! Ironisa-t-il.

-Oui, vaut mieux qu'ils soient prêt à ce que ça goûte la merd... heu... Excusez-moi.. Que ça goûte mauvais.

Un autre rictus de la part de Snape fut évident à ce moment.

-Potter, vous être presque drôle. Lâcha Snape d'un ton froid, mais moins que d'habitude.

-Je...

-Oh que non, vous n,allez pas encore partir comme ça! S'exclama Snape en fermant sa porte d'un coup de baguette. -Vous allez d'abord me parler. Sérieusement Potter, c'est quoi votre problème? Demanda-t-il en se positionnant en face du jeune homme.

-Rien qui ne vous reg...

-Regarde? J'ai toutes les raisons de croire que ça me regarde pourtant. On dirait que je vous déstabilise ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Non ce n'est pas ça...

-C'est quoi alors? Il faut que cela cesse, vous comprenez?

-Je ferai en sorte que cela ne se voit plus.

-Ça ne règlera pas le problème ça, Potter!

-Au moins vous aurez la conscience tranquille.

-Non, justement.

-C'est parce que je pense à vous, peut-être, je ne sais pas... Dit-il en baissant la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

-Rien, justement, rien.

-Pourquoi pensez-vous à moi alors? Vous voulez dire, tout le temps?

-Je crois oui, c'est étrange, ça me rend triste et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Depuis quand?

-Je ne sais pas non plus. Avoua Harry.

-C'est effectivement bizarre. Si je suis la cause de votre malheur il faudra bien savoir pourquoi, Potter.

-Ça ne doit pas être si important que ça.

-Travaillez sur vous un peu, questionnez-vous. Est-ce le passé qui vous hante? Le fait que je sois toujours présent vous rend mal?

-Non, non. Vous évoquez quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus... Sûrement un mauvais souvenir qui se fait sentir je ne sais pas, vraiment. Je suis sincère, je ne sais pas.

-Hmmm... Dit Snape, pensif.

L'homme en noir mit sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

-Si quelque chose vous dérange à ce point venant de moi, trouvez ce que c'est et dites-le moi. Alors nous pourrons voir ce qu'on peut faire.

-Je dois y aller... Ajouta Harry en sortant, l'air vraiment mal à l'aise et pas dans son assiette.

Snape jeta un regard à sa droite, il ne comprenait pas et fronçait les sourcils pour lui-même. La seule idée qui lui passa par la tête pouvant expliquer ceci le mit lui-même mal à l'aise...

À SUIVRE

Ouais bin c'est pas gagné pour Harry là :P Une ptite review please?

SNAPESLOVE


	2. Chapter 2

C'était sensé être un OS, mais avec le temps s'est transformé en PWP à deux chapitres :P Comme quoi ça peut changer à tout moment!

chap 2

-Le professeur Potter assistera désormais ce cours avec moi. Expliqua Snape à ses élèves de deuxième. -Vous devrez lui obéir autant qu'à moi et ce, sans discuter de ce qu'il dira avec moi. Il est en droit de donner, aider ou me remplacer dans ce cours.

Premier cours donné dans la même classe, les deux professeurs agissaient différemment certes, mais suivaient la même marche à suivre et Harry restait de glace pour ne pas encombrer l'enseignement particulier de Snape.

-Il faut aussi ajouter du lesseuil, deux secondes après le leviriant...

-Professeur Snape, si je peux me permettre, il faut 2 minutes entre ces deux ingrédients.

Harry se mordit les lèvres d'avoir coupé Snape comme ça, ça l'avait sûrement insulté au plus haut point d'ailleurs...

-Excusez-moi?

-Oui je.. Enfin … Je... C'est ce qui est dit à la page 37 du manuel.

Snape ouvrit le manuel et constata son erreur devant toute la classe.

-C'est juste. 2 minutes après, vous devez ajouter du lesseuil.

C'était tout? Snape n'allait pas faire de crise? Ça alors...

À la fin du cours, Snape dû s'entretenir avec Potter...

-Potter, essayez d'être moins hésitant.

-Je me suis dit que ça allait vous mettre dans tout vos états que je vous reprenne.

-Au contraire, vous avez évité la catastrophe. Je crois que je me fait vieux pour enseigner cet art...

-Non sûrement pas, c'était une simple inattention, ça nous arrive à tous. Renchérit Harry.

-Hmm.. Oui peut-être. Je dois vous remercier pour cela.

-Non... Pas la peine. Dit Harry en regardant lascivement par la fenêtre.

-J'y tiens... Renforça Snape en s'approchant d'Harry pour aussi regarder dehors, les bras croisés.

-D'accord.

Snape s'étira un bras et vint empoigner le bras d'Harry, puis le retourna face à lui... Tout en laissant sa main tenir le bras du jeune professeur, il continua...

-Ce n'est plus un jeu Potter. À votre âge ça devient sérieux.

-De quoi parlez-vous? Demanda-t-il, visiblement mal à l'aise.

-D'agir comme ça pour qu'on insiste à savoir ce que vous avez, ce qui vous tracasse. Je sais que JE vous tracasse, mais quelle en est la raison?

-Professeur, je n'en sai...

-Severus... Ou Snape... S'il vous plaît, nous sommes collègues après tout, Harry...

Harry se sentit trembler un peu et montra son désir de partir, mais la main autour de son avant bras se resserra...

-Dites-moi ce qui se passe, creusez un peu votre tête...

-Je ne sais pas si vraiment j'ai envie d'en connaître la raison, pour tout vous avouer. Répondit-il en tournant la tête pour voir dehors...

L'autre main de Snape se plaça sur sa joue gauche et le força à se tourner pour lui faire face à nouveau, pour capter son regard à la recherche d'un indice...

-Fuir ne vous aidera pas. Me fuir vous aidera encore moins. Regardez-moi et dites-moi ce qui se passe en vous. Dit Snape, il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

Harry laissa sortir une larme malgré lui.

-Je ne sais pas Snape! Je ne sais pas. Laissez-moi tranquille avec ça...

La main qui tenait son avant bras le tira en direction de Snape, ce qui le fit se rapprocher un tout petit peu.

-J'ai l'impression d'être votre ennemi, même si vous ne fuyez pas en courant, je vois bien que quelque chose vous dérange beaucoup. Lui dit Snape dans le blanc des yeux.

-Je.. Non... Lâchez-moi... Se plaignit le jeune homme sans forcer.

-Vous pleurez...

Ces deux mots suffirent pour qu'Harry fonde en larmes, cachant son visage avec ses mains.

-J'ai honte, Snape...

-Honte de quoi? Insista l'homme doucement.

-De moi. Pleurait-il toujours.

Snape entoura Harry de ses bras sur sa droite et avec les intentions les plus correctes du monde, prit soudain une voix plus amicale, question de le mettre en confiance afin qu'il lui raconte ses soucis...

-Harry, je sais que cela ne doit pas être facile puisque vous avez de la peine, mais dites-moi juste pourquoi je vous inspire tout cela. Je suis votre collègue et je suis aussi là pour vous aider en cas de problème. Me comprenez-vous?

-Oui... Chuchota Harry, parce qu'il en avait perdu sa voix.

-Vous êtes visiblement désabusé, vous n'avez pas les moyens de vous comprendre et vous vous sentez perdu j'en ai la conviction. C'est peut-êtr...

-Oui c'est à cause de vous, Snape.

-Mais pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire qui...

-Oh rien, rien... Vous n'avez rien fait. J'ai juste l'impression que vous êtes tout le temps dans ma tête.

-Pourquoi cela?

-C'est ce que je m'efforce de comprendre voyez-vous.

-Quand je ne suis pas là... Avez-vous hâte de me voir? Et quand je suis là, c'est à ce moment que vous vous sentez mal?

-En quelque sorte oui...

Severus lâcha Harry doucement.

-Je vois.

-Quoi? Si vous avez compris, aidez-moi...

-Ce n'est pas 'sorcier' Harry, vous m'aimez...

-Quoi?

-Quand on aime une personne, voyez-vous... On a toujours hâte de la voir, mais quand on sait que c'est impossible, quand cette personne est là ça fait un mélange de joie et de tristesse... La tristesse a toujours le dessus dans ces cas-là... C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Vous devriez y réfléchir. Ajouta l'homme sans sentiments.

-Vous devez faire erreur, Snape.

-Je ne crois pas non. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous a poussé à m'aimer, mais je suis persuadé que c'est cela et c'est...

Il fut coupé par Harry qui sortit violemment en lâchant...

-Et c'est impossible!

Lilillililililililiilililil

Harry, seul dans sa chambre, réfléchissait. C'était vrai ça, pourquoi pensait-il toujours à Snape? Ça prenait bien une raison, mais pas ça.. Pas ça... Pas... Ça? Soudainement il devint rouge braise, comment allait-il pouvoir supporter Snape en personne alors que l'homme avait deviné... Harry ne voulait pas se l'admettre, donc presque deviné la vérité? C'était pire que s'il avait décidé de le courtiser en fait, parce que l'homme savait et Harry ne pouvait certainement pas oser quelque chose juste pour voir si l'homme avait raison. Oh la la la la... Il était perdu dans sa tête c'était fou, flou...

-Professeur Potter, comment on fait pour ouvrir la fleur de roche? Demanda un étudiant, préférant Harry à Snape dans le cours avec les deux professeurs.

Ça devait faire 20 minutes que le cours avait commencé et Harry n'avait pas adressé la parole à Snape depuis qu'il était entré dans la salle de classe. Il dû se rendre à l'évidence, il fallait bien qu'il réponde à cette question malgré lui.

-Il faut souffler dessus très doucement, elle s'ouvrira d'elle-même si elle est prête. Dit-il sous le regard examinateur de Snape, de l'autre côté du bureau.

-Professeur Potter, pouvez vous aller dans la réserve deux minutes, je voudrais regarder quelque chose avec vous. Dit Snape sur un ton officiel.

Harry s'exécuta, suivit de Snape qui referma la porte derrière eux.

-Si vous vous sentez trop mal, je comprendrai que vous sortiez aujourd'hui. Vous n'avez pas à rester par obligations. Lui dit Snape.

-C'est gentil.

-Non, c'est pour ne pas avoir à expliquer votre comportement bizarre aux élèves surtout.

-Surtout? Qu'y a-t-il d'autre? Demanda Harry.

-Il n'y a rien d'autre, rien.

Severus ouvrit la porte et poussa doucement Harry en lui pressant sa main dans le dos, pour l'inviter à sortir de là. Ça brûlait en Harry, c'était même peu dire... S'il avait pu, le jeune enseignant se serait retourné pour s'excuser d'avoir avoué ce que Snape avait certainement deviné, mais il ne pu pas. Il y eut certes une hésitation, mais sans plus, Harry sortit et regarda Snape avant de reprendre sa place à leur bureau. Il se remit à réfléchir longuement sur la question, le ''_ce n'est pas 'sorcier' Harry, vous m'aimez..._''résonnait dans sa tête sans arrêt, comme si cette idée essayait de se faire une place concrète dans son esprit. Pourquoi cela n'avait-il pas l'air de déranger Snape d'ailleurs? Ah c'était évident, Snape ne l'aimait pas, en tout cas pas _comme ça_...

Après le cours, Harry s'affairait à regarder les copies qu'il avait sur son bureau et Snape laissait sortir les derniers étudiants, puis ferma la porte du bureau avant d'aller vers Harry. Il se mit derrière la chaise du jeune professeur et posa ses mains sur les épaules de ce dernier, il se pencha un peu pour lui dire...

-Alors, comment ça va maintenant? Vous avez réfléchit à ce que je vous ai dit? Ne serait-ce qu'un peu?

Harry resta figé sur place, les yeux sur la copie mais en fait il ne voyait plus rien d'autre que l'image de Snape qui se formait dans sa tête en l'imaginant derrière lui.

-Ça va, merci. Dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Si vous le dites. Répondit Snape en retournant s'assoir à sa place, soupirant d'une façon évidente pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas eu réponse à sa question.

Harry restait vague, mais les vagues de chaleur qui l'envahissaient elles, étaient claires.

-Oui, ça va. Ajouta-t-il, le regard perdu quelque part dans la pièce.

-Y avez-vous pensé, Harry?

-C'était dure de passer à côté...

-Et votre conclusion?

Harry resta sans mots et partir en direction de sa chambre, il ne savait pas s'il devait lui répondre... De toute façon il ne savait même pas quoi répondre. C'était beaucoup trop tôt. Il profita de sa pause entre les deux cours pour avaler un verre d'eau bien glacée. C'est avec toute sa tête qu'il retourna dans cette classe, déjà bondée d'étudiants de quatrièmes.

Il se mit à écrire les directives que Snape avait mise sur le bureau, au tableau. Snape entra à son tour dans la classe.

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons tenter d'éveiller votre sens de l'odorat...etc etc

Le cours se déroula de façon machinale, pas d'échanges directs entre Harry et Severus. Une fois ce cours terminé Harry prit ses affaires et se prépara à partir.

-Potter...

-Oui? Dit-il en se retournant avant de franchir le pas de la porte.

-Hmmm... Tâchez de vous reposer.

-Oui, je ferai ça. Bonne journée.

Liliillilililililililililiillil

Le lendemain, congé pour Harry qui passa la journée et la soirée sur son canapé à lire des bouquins, bien emmitouflé dans une grosse couverture. Il n'avais pas vu les heures passer et de ce fait, n'avait pas mangé... Quand on frappa à sa porte, il implora les dieux que ce ne soit pas Snape et alla répondre...

-Ah, Snape.

-Que d'enthousiasme... Constata-il sans la moindre expression faciale. -Je suis venu vous donner ceci. Ajouta-t-il en lui tendant un plateau de nourriture.

-Quelle heure est-il? Demanda le Jeune homme.

-Précisément, il est 22h49...

-Vous venez de manger?

-Non, mais comme on ne vous a pas vu de la journée, j'ai décidé de veiller à ce que vous soyez encore en vie demain et de vous apporter de quoi manger avant d'aller moi-même dormir.

-Heuu... Hésita Harry.

-Merci?

-Oui merci Snape, c'est apprécié. Dit-il avant de commencer à fermer sa porte, mais Snape la poussa et entra.

-Parlez-moi. Dit l'homme.

-Je n'ai rien à dire, pourquoi j'aurai...

-Parlez-moi bon sang! Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit si vous aviez réfléchit à ce que je vous ai dit.

-Mais c'est parce que je n'ai rien conclu, monsieur.

-C'est vrai?

-Et bien oui, c'est vrai. Pourquoi voulez-vous absolument que je vous parle de.. et bien de ça? Fit Harry.

-Je ne sais pas, question de voir si j'avais raison sur mon diagnostique ou je ne sais pas, pour avoir la conscience tranquille, que ce n'est pas un problème grave.

-Pour vous ça ne l'est sûrement pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous courez après la réponse.

-Je ne cours pas! S'offusqua l'homme. -Je veux simplement savoir.

-Et bien je n'ai pas de réponse pour vous, Snape, vous m'en voyez désolé. Dit Harry, mal à l'aise.

-Hmmm.. Soupira l'homme. -Alors mangez bien et à demain.

-Oui, bonne nuit.

Snape repartit sans savoir et Harry trouvait que ce dernier était insistant à la fin. Le jeune homme trouvait que Snape s'occupait un peu trop de cette question, peu-être voulait-il une réponse négative pour arrêter de se sentir mal d'avoir à supporter l'idée qu'Harry puisse l'aimer. Il avait mis dans le mile en fin de compte le Snape, Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui, même quand il était là.

''_Ce n'est pas 'sorcier' Harry, vous m'aimez..._''

Snape avait prononcé ces mots si doucement, il n'avait même pas eu l'air choqué de ça. Pourtant il aurait dû. Il était certain que le nouveau Snape dans l'environnement enseignants était plus agréable à côtoyer que le Snape environnement élèves, peut-être que cela avait aidé l'esprit d'Harry à le trouver _spécial_. Il mangea vite fait et se mit au lit sans tarder, il avait quand même du travail le lendemain matin, même s'il n'avait pas cours.

Lililililillilliliilliliil

Encore une nouvelle journée qui commençait pour notre nouveau professeur de potions, loin d'être noir et rempli de malices, mais qui eut tendance à imiter l'inégalable Snape durant son premier cours par cause de nervosité. Cette journée s'annonça comme les autres, c'était-à-dire, sans tracas ni événement joyeux particulier. Harry se leva, un peu fatigué, mais prêt à affronter ce jour et le prendre relaxe, il avait quand-même à faire avec ses premières copies à corriger. Son français n'était pas mauvais et il avait confiance, assez pour ne pas avoir à aller voir Snape pour l'aider là-dedans.

En prenant place à la table des professeurs, Harry remarqua que la seule place restante se trouvait à la droite de Snape et s'y résigna donc, nerveux, la tristesse commençant à l'envahir.

-Professeur Potter... Le salua Snape.

-Snape... Fit-il en retour en inclinant la tête en signe de bonjour.

Tous les autres bavardaient joyeusement et Snape ne faisait pas exception, participant un peu ça et là, sauf Harry qui restait d'un silence si pesant qu'il empiétait sur l'humeur actuelle de Snape. L'homme, sous la table, saisit le bras d'Harry pour le serrer et créer l'effet de surprise afin d,avoir toute son attention avant de lui chuchoter...

-Ça ne va toujours pas mieux à ce que je constate...

-Severus, laissez... Fit le directeur à sa gauche, qui avait tout vu.

Snape se retourna vers le vieil homme pour lui parler tout bas.

-Il ne va pas bien et, sauf votre respect, ça a des répercussions sur son travail et bien entendu, sur le miens alors ce sont mes affaires. Dit-il fermement avant de se retourner vers Harry pour continuer son chuchotement. -Harry, bon sang ne me faites pas ça encore aujourd'hui!

-Snape, je n'y peut rien, je n'ai pas le contrôle là-dessus. Répondit-il tristement sans même jeter un regard à l'homme.

-Comme j'aimerais comprendre, sérieusement... Soupira le véritable professeur de potions en lâchant le bras d'Harry.

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela, Snape? Demanda Harry.

Snape se leva brusquement et s'écria, sans même réfléchir, devant toute l'école qui était en train de manger tranquillement et dans la joie de vivre...

-PARCE QUE VOUS M'AIMEZ, MAIS IL SEMBLE QUE JE CONTINUE À ÊTRE L'OBJET DE VOS SOUFFRANCES INCOMPRENABLES!

Puis l'homme disparu sous les yeux de tous, sans exceptions, un silence de mort avait envahi la salle. Même le directeur était là la bouche grande ouverte et avait parfaitement terminé la scène en laissant tomber sa fourchette sur le sol, le bruit de celle-ci avait marqué le début des chuchotements partout et peu à peu les élèves se remirent dans l'atmosphère qui avait précédé cette déclaration tout à fait surprenante.

Harry lui, se sentait particulièrement observé des professeurs et s'aperçut de se fait en se retournant vers eux après avoir regardé Snape partir en furie.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça! Cria-t-il pour que tout le monde l'entende et ainsi mettre fin aux rumeurs qui menaçaient de commencer à se répandre.

-Harry. Commença le directeur afin que seul Harry ne l'entende. -As-tu insinué ça alors?

-Il me semble que non en plus.

-Tu devrais peut-être penser que c'est le contraire, je ne sais pas moi, je ne connais pas _votre_ histoire...

-Il n'y a pas _d'histoire_ entre moi et Snape, franchement! Et non, ce n'est pas le contraire, Snape non plus n'a pas insinué un truc pareil!

-Je voulais dire, c'est peut-être lui qui a des sentiments envers toi...

-Monsieur le directeur, de quel droit... Ces histoires-là ne devraient pas arriver, n'arriveront pas et je... Harry soupira avant de lancer ses ustensiles sur la table avec dégoût... -Nous n'avons pas eu d'histoire si ce n'est que Snape a voulu savoir pourquoi j'étais dans un tel état depuis mon retour ici.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi, alors? Fit le directeur.

-Si je le savais, tous le monde le saurait vous ne direz pas le contraire. Alors non, vous ne pouvez pas le savoir car je l'ignore, ça arrive et ça repars n'importe quand, voilà tout. Expliqua Harry avant de se lever pour aller rejoindre sa chambre.

Un détail qu'Harry aurait pu envisager se pointa.. Ce détail en question c'était Snape qui l'attendait près de sa chambre, debout à côté de la porte.

-Ah non! Il ne manquait plus que ça! Fit Harry en voyant Snape.

-Ah mais oui. Vous m'avez mis en furie parce que vous n'avez pas réfléchi à ce que je vous ai dit, même en le criant devant n'importe qui, je ne réussis pas à obtenir de confirmation de votre part!

Harry s'approcha de Snape pour ouvrir sa porte et voulu entrer... Mais Snape le saisit par les épaules, le plaqua durement au mur et positionna son visage à 2 centimètres du siens.

-Qu'est-ce que vous vous cachez à vous-même que je n'ai pas décelé déjà?

-Lâchez-moi, Snape... Lâchez-moi ou j...

-Ou quoi? Dis-le moi... Dis-le moi!

-Vous dire quoi?

-DIS-LE MOI! Hurla Severus de tout son être. -DIS-LE MOI! DIS-LE MOI! Répéta-t-il, sur le bord de craquer en écrasant Harry contre le mur.

Harry vit les yeux de Snape différemment, il y avait à l'intérieur un profond désir de savoir. Pourquoi? Savoir quoi? Harry ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Il ne pu que pleurer et en voyant ce qu'il était en train de faire au jeune homme, Snape reprit ses esprits et relâcha ce dernier de son emprise plus que puissante.

-Harry...

Mais Harry était déjà dans sa chambre et avait verrouillé la porte. Il pu sentir Snape frapper à la porte.

-Harry, ouvres-moi. Ouvres-moi... Dit-il sur un ton désespéré.

La poignée bougea, Snape avait vérifié au cas ou la porte n'était pas verrouillée.

-S'il te plaît... Ne me fais pas ça, ouvres... Harry...

Un bruit, comme si l'homme avait glissé le long de la porte pour finir sur le sol, s'étira puis le silence prit place. Harry attendit une vingtaine de minutes, pour être certain que Snape était parti, puis ouvrit la porte doucement...

-Harry... Fit Snape, assis sur le sol.

L'homme s'était calmé, il se releva et fit face à son collègue un long moment sans dire un mot. Ils se fixaient religieusement sans parler. Snape cligna des yeux et approcha son visage, doucement, de celui d'Harry pour s'arrêter juste avant de lui toucher de ses lèvres. Il resta si près pendant une bonne minute et avait fermé les yeux quelques secondes. Quand il les ouvrit, il vit Harry qui pleurait en silence, lui aussi les yeux fermés...

-Je... Je ne sais pas si... Mais Snape se coupa lui-même et fit demi-tour en marchant vers son bureau.

Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour apercevoir Harry une dernière fois, pour voir si quelque chose avait changé... Mais le garçon était comme hypnotisé et le fixait. À ce moment Snape cru qu'il avait mal compris Harry et que le jeune homme ne l'aimait pas, en tout cas pas _comme ça_.

Lililililililililililil

Harry n'arrivait pas à travailler sur ses copies, l'image de Snape sur le point de l'embrasser le hantait sans cesse... Qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de l'homme bon sang? Snape était reconnu pour ne pas être doux, encore moins attentionné et encore moins avec lui... Que ce serait-il passé si Harry avait daigné finir ce que Snape avait entamé? S'il avait collé sa bouche à la sienne? Était-ce que Snape testait pour voir s'il avait raison ou l'homme avait-il eu cette envie? Que de questions sans réponses! Il avait eu l'air si désemparé quand il lui avait crié de lui dire, mais de lui dire quoi? Qu'il l'aimait? Harry alla dans son lit, il devait se reposer et ne plus penser à tout ça, c'était primordial pour le cours de ce soir avec Snape.

Puis quand il ouvrit les yeux, il ne lui restait que quelques minutes pour se rendre au dernier cours de la journée qu'il devait assister avec Snape. Il se brossa donc les dents rapidement, se recoiffa avec ses doigts et traversa le corridor pour arriver à la va vite dans le cours, attirant naturellement tout les regards sur lui, dont celui de Snape qui ne dit rien. Il passa tout le cours au même bureau que Snape à surveiller les étudiants lire.

Alors qu'il lisait un bouquin bien adossé à sa chaise, la main de Snape vint toucher la sienne et quand il porta son regard dessus il vit que la main tenait un bout de papier et insistait pour qu'Harry le prenne. Il le prit donc, jeta un coup d'œil à Snape et ouvrit le mot plié en deux.

_---Accepteriez-vous de dîner avec moi ce soir, juste vous et moi?---_

Harry jeta un œil à Snape et celui-ci avait entreprit de surveiller la lecture de ses élèves. Le jeune homme prit donc une plume et y inscrit des trucs sur le papier. Il fit glisser sa main jusqu'à celle de Snape et lui toucha, l'autre main prit le papier et le porta aux yeux de l'homme qui y lut...

_---Non, voir verso...---_

Snape retourna donc ledit papier...

_---J'ai peur.---_

Snape gribouilla quelque chose avant de redonner le papier à Harry...

_---Non, ce n'est pas pour vous torturer, acceptez je vous en pries...---_

_---J'accepte... Je serai ici à 21hrs...---_ Fut le dernier mot échangé.

Snape fixa Harry et lui fit un signe de remerciement de la tête. Il lui voulait quoi Snape? S'excuser? Approfondi... Non, sûrement pas! Malheureusement pas...

lililiililililillilililililiil

Ce n'est pas sans appréhension qu'Harry arriva dans le bureau de Snape, il attendit l'homme pendant quelques minutes et le vit enfin sortir.

-Vous êtes venu. Dit Snape, un ton de soulagement dans la voix.

-J'ai accepté, Snape.

-Suivez-moi.

-Ou ça? N'étions-nous pas sensé dîner?

-Vous voulez dîner en salle de cours? Et bien, pas moi. Dit Snape en agrippant la manche d'Harry pour le guider jusqu'à un pièce non loin...

Snape ouvrit la porte et le jeune professeur vit une grande pièce avec une table au milieu, deux chaises, une bouteille de rouge et deux couverts.

-C'est une salle adjacente aux cuisines, d'où l'idée. Avoua Snape en allant tirer une chaise pour Harry. -Asseyez-vous. Lui fit-il signe de la main.

-Vous...

-Non, j'ai demandé aux elfes d'arranger ce petit tête à tê... Snape s'arrêta un instant et prit la bouteille dans sa main. -Prendriez-vous un peu de vin, Harry?

-Volontiers. Excusez-moi de poser la question maintenant mais... Pourquoi?

-Pour 3 raisons bien simples. M'excuser, vérifier et avouer.

La face d'incompréhension que fit Harry fut suffisante pour inciter le professeur Snape à continuer dans son élan verbal...

-M'excuser d'avoir crié et de vous avoir brusqué ce matin. Pour le reste, vous saurez bien assez tôt. Avez-vous faim?

Snape fit apparaître leur dîner et pour briser le silence tranchant, charma le vieux piano dans un des coins pour qu'il joue de lui-même.

-Vous sentez-vous triste en ce moment, Harry?

-Ça va, n'ayez crainte.

-Harry, je ne vais pas passé par quatre chemins...

Harry roula les yeux au ciel...

-Il me semblait bien aussi!

-Non, ce n'est pas pour faire du mal, je voulais comprendre, j'ai cru comprendre et maintenant je ne comprends toujours pas...

-Pas quoi? Demanda Harry, goûtant son plat.

-Vous ne m'aimez donc pas. Constata Severus. -Cela fait un point de réglé.

-Si... Chuchota Harry, si bas que Snape du pencher la tête pour que ce dernier répète. -Si, je vous aime... Parce que j'ai appris à connaître un autre Snape, celui que j'aurai dû connaître depuis toujours, mais qui se cachait. Voilà c'est ce que j'avais sur le cœur... Avoua Harry, l'air complètement désarçonné.

Snape se leva et fit le tour de la table pour aller se placer tout près d'Harry afin de plonger son regard dans le sien...

-Comment?

-Quoi comment?

-Comment m'aimez-vous?

-Comme un ami, Snape. À quoi croyiez-vous?

L'homme baissa la tête et fixa le sol longuement avant de marmonner un truc qu'Harry n'était pas certain d'avoir bien entendu.

-J'auraiscruàautrechosemaisinutiledeverifieralors...

-Je...

-Alors pourquoi tant de tristesse, Harry? Pourquoi agir comme ça depuis que vous êtes ici?

-Embrassez-moi.

-Quoi?

-Embrassez-moi, Snape.

Harry se leva brusquement et se jeta littéralement contre la poitrine de Snape pour coller ses lèves aux siennes, il n'approfondit pas, il resta simplement collé à sa bouche en silence, les yeux fermés. Il passa ses bras autour du torse de Severus et resserra un peu son emprise. Ses mains remontèrent le long du dos de Snape et il serra d'avantage le corps de l'homme immobile et surprit.

-Embrassez-moi. Répéta-t-il tout contre la bouche de ce dernier. -Embrassez-moi, Severus. Redit-il, une larme tomba de son œil et vint finir sa chute sur le menton de l'homme. -Embrassez-moi. Pleura-t-il. -Embrassez-moi...

-Oui... Soupira Severus en fermant enfin les yeux, relâchant tout ses muscles tendus pour prendre Harry dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui. -Oui, je veux vous embrasser... Chuchota-t-il de nouveau contre les lèvres de l'autre.

Pendant que le corps d'Harry sursautait sous les hoquets de ses pleurs, la bouche de Snape se pressa légèrement contre la sienne et s'ouvrit doucement. La dite bouche se referma par-dessus celle du jeune homme et recommença... Encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'Harry commence à suivre le même mouvement, lentement. Leur têtes se mirent à se suivre l'une l'autre et les bruits caractéristiques d'un baiser se firent entendre doucement à travers la musique que jouait le piano au fond, un vrai baiser était échangé avec toute la chaleur et les soupirs que cela comportait. Severus pencha Harry, le couchant sur le dos sur la table en faisant tomber ce qu'il y avait dessus puis se mit sur le jeune homme pour continuer le baiser qui n'avait pas encore cessé. Il écarta les jambes d'Harry et se plaça entre eux deux pour être plus près encore, pour coller son corps au sien, pour le savourer tout entier ce baiser venu de nul part. Harry se rassit, ne lâchant pas la bouche de Severus et l'entoura de ses jambes pour le garder tout contre lui pendant qu'il promenait ses mains dans le dos de ce dernier, en profitant comme si ça allait être le seul baiser jamais échangé entre eux. Il faisait chaud pendant ce baiser qui durait des minutes et des minutes, Harry laissa le dos de Snape pour retirer sa veste, gardant sa langue contre celle de son soupirant du moment puis revint caresser l'homme tout aussi sensuellement qu'avant. À force de se frotter l'un à l'autre pendant ce baiser qui n'en finissait plus, ils devinrent très allumés, en feu. Severus se frôlait de plus en plus fort contre Harry qui, la respiration devenue bruyante et entrecoupée de soupirs quasi gémissements, n'allait pas tarder à exploser tellement c'était devenu sexuel. Snape serra Harry de toute ses forces alors que pour lui, c'était devenu incontrôlable et ce fut plus fort que lui et surtout désiré de jouir comme ça, tenant Harry immobile pendant que sa bouche dévorait toujours la sienne, entrainant Harry dans le même jeu que lui quelques secondes plus tard. Le jeune professeur gémit si fort et si puissamment qu'il en mordit la lèvre inférieur de l'homme pendant qu'il se laissait aller, là, sur la table... Le baiser, toujours le même, ralentit peu à peu, les douces caresses revinrent animé les deux hommes et tranquillement, leur bouches s'arrêtèrent. Leur front se rencontrèrent une fois leur bouches séparées, puis ils levèrent la tête pour se regarder un moment sans rien dire. Le regard de Snape semblait vouloir appeler à la satisfaction, Harry était frissonnant.

-Ça devait se passer comme ça? Chuchota Harry, encore le souffle brûlant.

-Je ne sais pas. Soupira Snape en prenant la figure d'Harry entre ses main pour lui donner un petit baiser tendre. -Je ne sais pas. Répéta-t-il, sans voix.

WOUALA!

Et oui ça fini comme ça :P Fleur bleue? MOI? Erf, peut-être un peu desfois oui...

SNAPESLOVE


End file.
